If Ever Things Were Different
by rainbow.room
Summary: Set in their Junior year, enter Nellie Vreeland, Blake Jordan, and Michael West. This is a series of one shots recurring around The Glee Project's three favourites. Mostly Blellie & Michellie. 2012.
1. Setting The Scene

Author's Note: This is a starting chapter, branching out to future one shots that I plan to write from prompts I am sent by any reader. This chapter is mostly just to set the scene for the prompts I'm given. These characters are based on The Glee Project :) Please visit my profile for more information. And seriously guys:

_**I NEED PROMPTS. ANYONE CAN SEND ME PROMPTS.**_

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

**Setting The Scene**

"Get your ass out of bed!" Her mother screeched from the doorway. Bleary eyed, she groaned and rolled herself out, padding her way to the bathroom.

Her hair was rumpled and she was glaring at herself in a sleepy haze. No, Mondays weren't the favourite of one Nellie Vreeland. Mumbling curse words to herself, she stepped into the shower. She screamed as she realised that they had run out of hot water. Finishing with her shower, she dressed herself in a sweater and jeans, pushing her bangs up with a black headband. She stomped down to breakfast.

He was already chomping down on his cereal when she appeared, looking haggard and totally not ready for work. Blake looked up as she stomped towards the mirror to check at her reflection, before swearing. Flicking her dirty blonde hair back, she made her way to the dining table next to her son.

Blake Jordan had woken an hour ago to fit in a quick workout before breakfast. He had gotten into the varsity team for football and he needed to keep pumping iron as much as he could. His mother looked worriedly at him, but he wasn't her baby boy anymore. He ran a hand over his bangs, gulping at his orange juice before going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. Grabbing his keys from the shelf, Blake let his mother give him one last kiss before walking out of the house.

He got in his car, pulling his varsity jacket on, and drove out of the driveway. Moves Like Jagger started blasting and Blake started singing along as he drove to pick up his friend.

Nellie was still begging her parents to let her skip school for today, she hadn't managed to finish Trig homework. But they had pushed her out the door, telling her she was going to be picked up soon. She grumbled, sitting on the porch steps and waiting. She pulled out her unfinished work, deciding that she might as well work on it for her first class.

"Hey, come on!" Blake called out to the siting figure. Lifting his head, Michael West stood up from his swing and made his way to Blake's car. He called out to his parents that he was leaving, grabbing his books and his sweater. Blake rolled his eyes at Michael's slow pace, but he just laughed it off and listened to the sound of Maroon 5 blasting from the radio.

Michael stepped into the car, talking ecstatically about their next block, Trig. Blake rolled his eyes, wondering how they were even friends. Resident Jock and Hottest Geek in Town was what they called their unlikely tandem. They had known each other since forever, building on their strange friendship. It was obvious to both of them how they had managed to be friends despite their different social stereotypes.

Blake was conventionally Mr. Popularity, with his endless list of varsity sports. But Michael was the hottest Calculus tutor a girl could get, and his charming personality kept him cool despite his 3.8 grade point average. Combining that with their creepily similar tastes in everything, and the fact that they had been through about every embarrassing situation little boys could get in together, and they were unstoppable. Blake revved up his car as the passenger door slammed shut.

Nellie stood up as she heard the sound of wheels squealing, she only knew one person that ever did that. An old bus driver. As soon as she got in, she made her way to the back of the bus and pressed her forehead on the window, waiting for the torture to end. She stepped out of the bus, wondering why of all times she had to be punished by riding the school bus and listening to pre-pubescent kids talk about their "crazy Saturday night."

She was still annoyed when she walked inside the school and the din hit her ears. Nellie made her way to her locker, still scowling. A few friendly faces gave half-hearted waves, knowing that Nellie was probably incapable of speech until lunch time. The mantra in her head was, "Only one and a half more years and I'll be out of this place and off to LA." She closed her locker just as the bell rang and she made her way to her oh-so-exciting math class.

"Hurry up, dude!" Michael was sprinting up the school steps as Blake locked his car, running behind him. They had made a quick stop at Jamba Juice and the bell was ringing once they arrived in school.

Blake saw the flash of short black hair as the door to the Trigonometry class closed. Trying to catch their breath, Michael entered and made their way to the back. Blake walked to the classroom across, accidentally bumping the black haired girl who had stepped out of the math class in a rush. He didn't bother to apologise as her scowl grew. Everyone knew how much she hated Monday's, moody bitch. She would have just told him to fuck off. Shaking his head, Blake walked into his AP Lit class. And their hour and a half of torture began.

Not a lot of interesting things happened in Lima, Ohio. Especially not in William McKinley High School where the craziest thing to happen was Quinn Fabray's pregnancy. Sure you had your clique's and the occasional slushie every now and then. But nothing ever _happened_. Especially not to one bored raven haired girl. Nellie sighed, biting at her pen as she looked down at the questions set in front of her. Michael was enthusiastic from beside her, smiling smugly to himself as he finished the sheet first. She rolled her eyes at the curly haired boy, watching the clock and waiting for the bell to ring.

When it seemed like all hope was lost, the class ended. And only six and a half more hours before they could all be free. She doodled most of the time, as her second class went by. She tried to listen to Mr. Schue as he tried to grab for something relatively historical to talk about, checking the book every now and then. It was his first year as a history teacher and as long as he didn't care that she didn't care, then she was fine with that.

"Aren't you going to lunch?" Michael turned back. The figure's eyes snapped up from the notebook, realising that class was actually over before nodding and going along with Michael, pushing back long bangs. Everyone was piling out of the classroom when they joined the line, ready to eat and forget just how much high school sucked. Monday's were the worst.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Lunch

Author's Note: Send in your prompts, y'all! So that I can have my pick on what to write next. And just a reminder: _**The next chapter is not a continuation of this chapter.**_These are only a series of drabble type one shots, if you all forgot. But keep sending me prompts. And I'd love at least 3 reviews for every chapter, suggestions or anything you might want to say.

* * *

**Lunch**

Michael nudged his best friend, who had been failingly aiming the straw to his mouth while looking at something in the distance. Blake's eyes flicked towards Michael, annoyed. Michael answered by raising an eyebrow, a crooked smirk growing on his face. Blake rolled his eyes, telling Michael to shove off and pushing him away in the process. Michael merely laughed.

"You're creepy, she's probably noticed your stares by now, Blake," Michael told him, taking a bite into his burger. "Besides, she's going to take forever since it's Monday. She likes to grumble to herself for a while before meeting up with us."

"Yeah, but she's the one girl I don't give a damn about that has crazy Monday morning mood swings," Blake supplied before taking a sip from the straw he had finally managed to put in his mouth.

"Is this about Nellie?" Shanna quipped from behind. Her blonde hair fell softly over her shoulders as she settled herself across of Michael, a curious look on her face. But Blake chose not to answer as Nellie finally got out of the line and started walking to her friends. She was joined by Charles and Ayleen on the way and they all settled themselves by the cafeteria table. Blake was looking down at his food, trying to get a hold on himself and stop acting like a creeper around his best friend.

"Mikey, can you help me with my Trig stuff later?" Nellie asked, biting her sandwich. She hadn't noticed Blake's behaviour because it wasn't that odd for him to be quiet, especially if it was nacho day. "I was dying this morning and you looked like you practically won the lottery."

"Sure, you riding home with us later?" Michael ignored the jibe and answering with another question, raising his eyebrows and stealing a chip from Blake's plate. He finally looked up to lightly punch Michael's shoulder and see Nellie nod.

"You have to wait until football practice is over, though," Blake told Nellie. But she already knew. It had been routine for them for the past two years, even when they were all still riding the bus together. Nellie nodded again, to which Blake mumbled to himself, "You're all a bunch of free loaders."

"As if!" Nellie threw a piece of lettuce at him. "You hate driving alone. Do you guys remember when he first got his car?"

"Yeah," Michael was laughing. Shanna joined in the laughter, adding, "Worst car ride of my life. I almost died twice!"

"And that's why you don't get to ride with me anymore," Blake stuck out his tongue, mock hurt. Shanna just rolled her eyes, shaking her own set of keys. She had always been a much better driver than all of them. Then Michael's head shot up from his food, some of the sauce splattering on to this plate as he hurriedly swallowed.

"Oh, wait, I can't today, Nell," Michael suddenly said. He gave an apologetic smile at Nellie's half shriek of "Michael!" Then he shrugged and explained, "I have to go home early since my brother's coming."

"If I fail math because of you, Michael West," Nellie grumbled, although she loved Michael's brother like her own. Giving a dejected sigh she said, "And you're going to leave me to wait by the bleachers alone. I'll look like a sad groupie waiting for Blake to finish practice."

"You could always ride the bus," Blake rolled his eyes. Though a part of him secretly wanted her to wait for him since he hated driving alone. And he loved being around her in general, even on Monday mornings.

"Oh, please, it's punishment enough that the 'rents are forcing me to ride the bus in the morning," Nellie put her head on the table, waving her hand dismissively. She replied that she would rather wait for Blake than be in a bus full of sweaty, horny teenage boys.

"Technically Blake's going to be really sweaty after practice, maybe a little horny too," Michael laughed as Blake shoved him. He put his hands up in defeat, backing off. Nellie smiled despite the blush growing on both their faces.

"I don't mind. He's one boy I'm used to seeing sweaty and horny," Nellie's eyes twinkled michievously. The table made a round of whoops and Blake looked even more embarrassed.

"Stop encouraging him, Nellie," Blake ran a hand over his hair, muscles flexing underneath his T-shirt. Her eyes followed the line of muscle until Blake continued speaking. "It makes him feel cool when he's really just our little Math Geek, Mikey."

A round of Math Geek Mikey's were shouted out just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Grumbling that they had only just started eating, all the students started walking out the cafeteria. They were all pushing each other, laughing as they made their way out. Michael, who was blushing, gave them all the finger as he stood up from the table, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You're such a sour-puss on Mondays, Nell," Blake had been pushed towards Nellie and his arm had found her waist so that the girl could escape the crowd easily.

"The bus reeked of sex and broken hearts, Blake!" Nellie defended herself. But she was always at least annoyed with the world on Monday. It was just that the bus was killing her.

"You would know because..." His eyebrow rose, leaving the statement in the air as he smirked knowingly. Nellie chose not to answer as he led her to Biology. They were laughing again by the time she reached the class. And he turned away to walk to the neighbouring class once she had safely reached the doorway.

"Blake!" Nellie called out. He turned back, still smiling. "I'll see you after practice."

"Even if I'm sweaty and horny?" Blake put his palms up with a joking shrug, a smile on his face. She nodded with a laugh and he turned back to walk to class. Nellie stood until he reached the doorway and waved one last time before disappearing. She didn't even care that she was almost late to class. She smiled to herself, settling down on the seat.

She'd wait for him. Even if he was sweaty and horny. He was the one guy she was used to seeing that way.


	3. Jealousy

Author's Note: Just a reminder that this is in no relation to any chapter but Setting The Scene. To explain why I'm not making this multi-chaptered, it's because a long story needs to much structure and time. I like one shots because they're easy and leave a little bit of mystery.

_Reviews are lovely. Keep sending in prompts so I have a choice in what to write, plotted prompts are good too (: This was a thoroughly prompted story._

* * *

**Jealousy**

Blake Jordan put an arm around his girlfriend as she chatted continuously about their cheerleading win over the weekend. He was half listening and half thinking about his own after school activities, this season it was football and their coach had been pushing the team hard. People were stepping out of the way and giving them space, some waving to the power couple but generally letting them be. Then Blake saw a flash of curly dark brown hair and steered his girlfriend to the direction of the approaching figure.

"Heyo, West!" Blake called out. Michael, who had been walking backwards talking to someone, turned around trying to find who had called his name. The girl he was talking to popped up from behind him, walking by his side as he made his way towards Blake.

"Hey man, what's up?" Michael said, once they had reached earshot. The two stopped in front of the couple and greeted them in turn. Shanna said hello to the shorthaired girl and she flashed a smile at his girlfriend.

"Nothing, I just—wait, Nellie?" Blake's eyes finally settled on the shorthaired girl. He recognised the creamy skin and pink lips underneath her wide and utterly unique eyes. She quirked a brow and waved a hello. He took in her blue sweater, his favourite colour, then his eyes moved up to her short black hair. Breathlessly he whispered, "Holy shit, it's so short."

"Yeah," she laughed, reaching up to pat her pixie cut and the bangs even further away from her face. She realised now that he hadn't greeted her earlier that morning because he hadn't recognised her with the new haircut. Although it wasn't that they said hello to each other that much, anymore. Smiling up at him she said, "I just broke up with my boyfriend and wanted a change. He loved it long."

_'So did I'_, Blake thought to himself. But looking down at her, he decided that he liked her hair short as well. It made her look edgy, despite the soft femininity of her face. He would have kept staring at her new look if they hadn't been told to go to class by a passing teacher.

"So anyway, I'll see you later, Michael, thanks for everything," she smiled at him, squeezing his arm before letting go of both the book and his arm. But her warm touch stayed as he watched her disappear into the crowd with Shanna, who had her next class with Nellie.

"How do you know her again?" Blake asked. He had known Michael since forever and they had been best friends since high school started, it was shocking to find out that Nellie was one of his friends. It also made Blake feel a little bit weird inside, knowing that Michael was friends with Nellie and he wasn't anymore.

"She convinced me to join the school's Glee club with her, but I've been tutoring her in Math for a few months now," Michael mentioned, still looking out towards her. He turned back to look at Blake and kept speaking, "I've been friends with her since last year though. How do _you_ know her?"

"She's an old friend," Blake replied as they walked into class. He failed to mention that she was his best friend until high school came along and he started hanging out with Michael. He had known Michael since they were about twelve, hanging out when Nellie was doing girly things. But Nellie, he had known since he was about six or seven. They had grown up together.

Except when they got into high school, Blake couldn't take the bullying any longer and joined the wrestling team as well as making it into the varsity team for football. Nellie, who had always been artistic, had somehow disappeared from his life in the haze of popularity. He rarely ever said hi to her anymore when she was surrounded by her own special group of friends. The only people he knew from her group of friends was Sam Evans, a footballer from his team. A lot of the senior football players that were in the Glee club had graduated alongside a few Cheerios that used to sit with Nellie. But they didn't seem to be the only Cheerios that the girl knew.

He didn't want to admit it, but Blake was surprised that Nellie was friends with Shanna. He had always believed that Nellie wasn't one to make friends. And it was crazy to think she was actually relatively popular and on the in with the cheerleaders.

"Mr. Jordan, perhaps you would like to answer my question?" His Geography teacher was tapping her foot, eyebrow raised as she looked at him impatiently. He scrambled for an answer, forgetting momentarily about his long lost childhood friend.

"Hey Nellie! Come sit with us today," Michael hand touched lightly at her elbow, and she turned to them. Her friends were by their table but she signaled to Sam, pointing that she wouldn't be joining them today. The blonde nodded, waving, before turning to listen to something one of his friends was saying. Blake watched their whole interaction.

"You've been trying to convince me to sit with you for months when you could try sitting with my friends for once, Mike," Nellie's eyes crinkled in a smile as she settled herself next to him. He stuck out his tongue at her and Blake had to look down at his food. He didn't know if he was jealous or what.

"Tomorrow then? I'm sure they'll want to talk about the set list for Regionals," Michael agreed before stealing a fry from her plate.

Shanna gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside him. She said hello to Nellie and Michael quickly before launching into a rant about their Spanish sub. Nellie charismatically agreed that the old woman was a bitch and not as hot as their newest Spanish teacher. Michael rolled his eyes at the two girls, telling them that they should probably start listening to the actual lectures. They continued with this argument, pulling Blake in when they could, until they were disrupted by Sam Evans himself.

"Hey, Nellie, I'm going to Chem class early alright? I only got a B on my paper," Sam put a hand on her shoulder and dipped her head backwards to look up at him cutely. Blake felt something burning from within him as Nellie smiled up at the senior.

"I think it might be because it's a revised version of mine. I got an A+, if you didn't know," Nellie smirked. Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'shut up' before walking off. She watched Sam go before returning to the conversation.

"You two dating already?" Shanna asked with a smile. And Nellie rolled her eyes and told Shanna to be quiet as well.

"We're just friends, besides, Mikey wouldn't tutor me for free if I had a boyfriend," Nellie said, teasingly. Michael, who had been smiling, now blushed as well and the two girls hollered at his pink face. The bell rang and she stood up, saying, "Come on, let's go poison people, Michael."

"Wait, Nellie, can you hang back a second?" Blake stood up with them. Her eyes flickered with surprise before resuming their same blank look she had reserved for him. Michael walked ahead, but slowly to give Nellie time to catch up if she wanted. Shanna waved goodbye as she walked towards the gym.

"What's up?" Nellie looked up at him.

"You're like, this whole different person, you used to be so dorky and now you're teasing _my_ dork," Blake sounded accusatory, looking down at Nellie with his arms crossed. She leaned back into the pillar as her eyes met his defiantly.

"First of all, he's not _your _dork because Michael isn't really a dork. And secondly, I was never dorky: you just became sporty and all that, then you stopped talking to me," Nellie ran a hand through her short hair again. Blake let out the breath he was holding.

"I got tired of the being teased in junior high. Didn't you, Nellie?" Blake tried to explain himself, wondering how the conversation that had been so light earlier, was suddenly bordering on a fight between them.

"Everyone grew up, Blake, it's not always about popularity. And if you look around, I'm not being teased for staying true to who I am," Nellie put her hands out in frustration. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at Blake, as if looking at him for the first time in a long time. "You say that I've changed, when really, I'm still the same exact person as I was when we were kids. Maybe you should have realised that other people accept me for who I am when you couldn't. You were so scared of being slushied that you sort of forgot who you used to be, forgot who you used to know."

"Nellie," his face had softened in apology. He reached out to touch her but she pushed his hand away.

"It's fine, Blake, really," she smiled at him. It was strained but still he remembered just how her face would brighten when they were younger and he had said something funny. "It was nice talking to you again."

And with that, she slipped away from him, towards Michael who was still walking slowly at the end of the hall. She ran to catch up, bumping him as she reached the math geek. Blake watched, still shocked that Nellie had said those things to him.

He was burning when he watched their hands playfully touch and their fingers entwine. He bit his lip until he could finally place the feeling: Jealousy.


	4. When Time Slows

Author's Note: Keep sending in prompts and reviews, I love them. This could be a continuation of the one shot, Lunch. Doesn't necessarily have to be. *shrugs*

Also, my story isn't showing up on the archive. Whatever.

* * *

**When Time Slows**

"Yeah, and it's our last game of the season, too, so Coach Beiste is working us real hard," Blake was telling Michael over his burrito. Nellie wasn't exactly listening, picking at her salad, but she caught on to bits and pieces of their conversation. The rest of the group were trying to convince the Spanish teacher to give extra credit, leaving Michael, Nellie, and Blake, the only ones that were passing, alone during lunch. And it wasn't that she didn't want to talk to the two boys, but it was about sports. Crinkling her nose, she zoned out again.

Nellie had known the two boys since they could walk, and they understood her silence. It was Monday, and it was football. They didn't really match in the "get Nellie talking" department, so they left her alone to scowl over all the homework she had. Unconsciously she was doodling again, like she had in her last block. It was mainly just to kill time until she could get home.

"Yeah, I'll totally be there, dude! Besides, a lot of hot Cheerios will be there," Michael smirked and Nellie rolled her eyes at the two boys, catching that part of their conversation. No matter what, they would always be boys and she was still a girl. Blake had come to that strange realisation about a year ago, when Nellie started dating someone. That weird feeling that he had a best girl friend, that was a girl and attractive, stayed despite the fact that she was now single and her hair was much shorter.

He smiled, amused, as he watched her tug at the short strands, as if begging for them to grow. She called it her awkward stage as she tried to bring her hair back to its previous length. They all agreed that she still looked adorable in her 'helmet.' He realised that she was staring at him, an eyebrow raised, as if asking why he was staring at her. He stuck his tongue out but reverted his eyes back to Michael, who was still going on about the short red skirts and blonde hair tied up.

"I'll be at the party afterwards," Nellie smiled at them, finally joining the conversation. Michael turned to give her a high five but Blake knew what she meant when she said that. Picking an imaginary piece of lint off her sweater, she said, "I might need a ride.."

"Yes, Beg, I will pick you up after my game, even though I will be super exhausted," Blake rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. Nellie faced her smile towards him and he couldn't exactly be annoyed. She stole rides from him so much that he had deemed her the name "Beg" not even a month since he had gotten his car. She had stuck her tongue out at him, telling him that he'd be "Borrow," for always using her homework. And Michael was obviously "Steal" as he grabbed a bite of Nellie's pudding. They rolled their eyes at him but Nellie mouthed a thank you, glad that he was giving her a ride and feeling slightly guilty that she wasn't going to watch his game.

She was never really the type to follow sports, choosing instead artistically inclined hobbies such as photography. What she was doing, it was more of a favour for a friend. Her very best friend. The word was a little offensive to her because they were a little bit more than that, but they weren't really close to any other labels so that's what she called him. And only for one of her best friends would she ever watch.

In the years she had known him, Blake had not managed to get her to watch any of his games, even during Junior High. And since they were Juniors now, he had gotten the hint that Nellie would never go. He accepted that, since sports wasn't her thing and she would have felt out of place in a crowd of people that knew what was happening and who was winning. Looking back down at his burrito, Blake smiled. He would try to get her to come next year, for their senior year, at least. After the bell rang, the rest of the week flew by in a haze.

Blake found himself trying to catch his breath, hands on his knees as they formed a team huddle. It was half time, so he peeked up at the large crowd. Everyone was holding red hands or little cheering signs. He let himself smile as the Cheerios performed another flawless routine. And then there was a flash of a navy blue dress and Blake's eyes followed the figure. And his mouth dropped down in shock as she got back into her place and turned to the field. _Nellie_.

Seeing that he had finally noticed her, Nellie gave him a mischievous smile and a wave. He wondered who had even given her a ride going back to school, or if she had changed right after class finished. She mouthed something but he didn't understand so he put a hand to his ear, urging her to try shouting over the crowd. Instead she stepped down the bleachers again, hopping down each step gracefully, until she was only a few feet away. Her hands grabbed at the metal gating as he walked to her.

"Good luck, Blake Alexander," she smiled up at him. He was looming over her in his uniform, sweating like crazy, but still he managed a smile. He grasped at the metal links, their fingers touching sweetly. Suddenly, Blake had a profound feeling that Nellie was a girl, his best girl. Sometimes he forgot because she was so chill, but in the dress he had to remember himself. And she was there, for him. He got called back and he heard her whisper, "You'll do great, Jordan."

And he did. The haze of the their team winning was lost to him, though, as his eyes caught Nellie's. Everyone was running down the bleachers and out to the field, but Nellie stood, smiling and gazing at him. Time seemed to slow and everyone else was a blur as he focused on Nellie, he couldn't even feel the hugs or the water being dumped on him as he kept his eyes on her. As she finally started walking down, their trance broke and he thought to himself, "_Shit, is this what all the movies are like?_"

"You were amazing!" Nellie said breathlessly as she finally reached him. She launched herself at his sweaty form and before he knew what he was doing, he was lifting her, spinning her around and listening to her happy squeal. Her arms were around his neck as she looked down at him, smiling. Then her smile dropped slightly as a confused look flittered through her face. What was happening between them?

"I, uh, have to shower," Blake said, awkwardly. She dropped out of his arms gracefully, landing on her feet and making her dress flutter. He swallowed, feeling a little weird and reminded just how much a girl Nellie was. She nodded an okay.

"I'll wait, then can we pass by my house? I might have to change since.." she trailed off, pointing out that the front part of her dress was pretty much soaked. He nodded continuously, hoping he wasn't blushing because he could feel his face go hot. She waved to him and went to find someone to hang out with while she waited.

"You look great, Nell," Blake told her as she stepped out in another dress, a royal blue one this time. Blake loved blue. He wondered when she had ever started wearing dresses and why he had never seen her in them before. She smiled at him, turning up the music as they drove to the party. The weird vibe was pretty much gone once they arrived. But her hand was pried from his arm by Ayleen and she gave him a helpless look as she was dragged away. Laughing, Blake went to get a drink, winking at Charles, their newest quarterback, who was talking up a fair amount of girls. Ayleen wouldn't like that.

It was almost an hour until they saw each other again, Blake had been searching for her with a cup of water. Nellie looked flushed from alcohol and was talking to a few guys with Ayleen, laughing and not really minding that they were really close. His eyes narrowed and he walked to the group, draining the water and throwing the cup down. She looked confused at his thunderous expression and tried to listen to what the guy beside her was saying. He had started talking to one of them and she was momentarily distracted, wondering why he was there. Finally, their eyes connected and she put down her cup, fearing that she would drop it.

"Can I borrow you for a second?" Blake asked her. She smirked at the term but nodded, letting him pull her up and away from the group. Ayleen winked from her spot but didn't move as she watched Nellie leave. He walked her upstairs, being careful that she didn't trip. But she rolled her eyes at him. He still wouldn't believe that she very sober and very, very capable of walking. Finally, they were alone in one of the bedrooms. Sitting down, Nellie watched Blake until he said, "What did you think you were doing with those guys? You're a mess, Nellie."

"I can take care of myself! And I was just talking, Blake," Nellie gave a sigh. Too protective. He was always too protective in parties. He made a displeased noise, showing that he knew she wasn't just talking, especially in her alcohol induced state. Placing her head in her hands, her voice was annoyed. "If you really want to know, yes, I was flirting. I've been single for six months, shouldn't I be allowed to flirt?"

"With those guys?" Blake made a disgusted noise. Her eyes rose to meet with his and he knew that she just didn't get it. He stooped down to his knees so his was looking at her. Softly, he said, "You deserve better than those losers."

He placed his hand over hers and she leaned into the touch, giving a sigh. She smiled sadly and he managed to do the same. Looking into his eyes, she matched his quiet tone when she said, "You can't protect me from everyone, Blakey. I'm a big girl now."

"I know, I know," he nodded. But he wanted to protect her because she deserved so much better than one of those soon-to-be drop out, punks. She deserved better than this party. She deserved better than Lima, Ohio. If he could, he'd take her to LA with him, right now. Him, Nellie, and Michael.

"And Shanna," Nellie piped up, he smile growing a little bigger. Blake hadn't realised that he was talking out loud. But he nodded, agreeing. And Shanna.

Then it was quiet between them. Their tension being fueled by the ever growing silence and their hands gripping harder. She gasped softly, eyes fluttering down uncertainly before flicking up to meet his again. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He was her best friend and they were at a party. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen to her. It wasn't a movie, it was real life. And a real friendship. His eyes opened in surprise as he felt her forehead against his. Her lips were pursed and he moved his face forward until they almost just touched. Then he gave her an eskimo kiss, bumping their noses together, before pulling away.

"You're drunk, I'll take you home," Blake stood up. He hadn't let go of her hand yet. Nellie's face was a mixture of emotions, but he recognised her understanding. She didn't even look shocked that he had moved away from her, but still she was a little mad that he had. He smiled, thinking that she was such an open book. Then she glanced up at him and managed a wry smile before letting herself be pulled up.

"Just let me say bye to a few people," Nellie tugged her hand out of his grasp gently before slipping out of the room and leaving him there to think about what he had just done. He thought of it as protecting their friendship, but a part of him was saying that he had just ruined his only chance. Gripping the sides of his head, Blake kicked at the air before following her out. She had another cup in her hand but Blake didn't really care as he waited patiently for her. It was ten minutes later that they finally left the party.

"I'm sorry," Nellie started to say. There wasn't any music playing and she hated the silence, even if they had only been driving for a few minutes.

"I'm not, Nellie. I'm seriously, _seriously_ not," Blake answered her, still keeping his eyes on the road. She turned the stereo on after that, letting his words hang in the air. He wasn't sure how she was taking it because she faced away from him, looking out into the night. He was glad that it wasn't awkward, as he joined her while she sang along. It was for their friendship. And he would never want to kiss her while she was drunk. He kept telling this to his guilty conscience until they finally stopped by her house.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Blake asked. He was asking it seriously but was glad for her infectious laughter. The last of his stress left him. All was well with them. She shook her head at his question, unbuckling herself and opening the door. But still they sat, smiling at each other. Her eyes had a new look to them. Something between amusement and gratefulness. And a little of something else.

"Blake?" She whispered softly. His smile dropped and his eyes widened a fraction, a little bit worried. Then she swiftly leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss right on his lips. His eyes fluttered closed and he reached out for her but she pulled away. That little of something else was mischief dancing merrily in her stare. She shut the door and leaned back into the window, to say, "I was drinking water all night. I'm not drunk, Blakey."

Then she stepped away and started walking to her front door. She called out a, "See you tomorrow, Borrow!" while he sat, stunned. But his smile was growing because only Nellie would do such a thing. He watched as she took out her keys and opened the door. And then she turned back and their eyes met. Time slowed and her eyes softened as she smiled at him. Then with a small wave, she disappeared into her house.

Chuckling to himself, Blake shook his head. With a victorious fist pump into the air, he drove off, still smiling. It was just like the movies.


	5. Mono

Author's Note:_ MICHELLIE ALERT_. Heehee. This was fun to write. Feel free to tell me what your thoughts were.

I'm not going to update until I have at least 25 reviews (or six new reviews). So send in your suggestions, prompts, all that jazz, etc.

* * *

**Mono**

Blake and Michael were tapping to the beat of the music when Nellie finally stomped out of the house. She had her eyes narrowed and took a running jump to get into the convertible. Blake knew when to drive before even being told. Obviously she didn't want to be near her parents. She stayed quiet and brooding until they were finally far away and a loud song was playing on the radio.

"They're making me go to school and I have a killer head ache," Nellie groaned, running both hands over her hair, frustrated. Michael turned back and patted her cheek, eyes softening.

"You really shouldn't have gone drinking at Ayleen's last night," he said, though there was laughter in his tone. She punched his shoulder. She did not need him to chastise her right now. He made a soft 'ow' noise and she wanted to smile but kept her pissed face on.

"Blake went too! And you would have gone if you could," Nellie tried to defend herself, knowing that Michael really would have gone to the party if his brother hadn't come home that day. But she found herself laughing with them despite it all as they drove to school. She probably deserved it for drinking so much, and on a Sunday. Still, her head hurt and she leaned her forehead on the back of Michael's seat, putting her arms over the chair and around his shoulder. Michael put a hand up to wind itself under hers.

Blake was smiling, watching the two from the corner of his eye, and Michael mouthed a "shut up," making his grin even larger. Michael's eyes narrowed and his cheeks were tinged with pink. Facing him for a moment, Blake mouthed back, "I'm not saying anything."

But he was smirking mischievously, knowing that something was up between his two best friends. His knowing smile didn't leave his face until lunch time when he didn't see the two. Settling down beside his girlfriend, Blake waited until Michael sat down. His face was pale and he put his head between his hands, groaning. Eyebrows knitting together, Blake patted Michael's head awkwardly.

"Nellie's in the clinic with a fever," Michael said. His palms quieted his speech but Blake could still hear his worry, feeling his own gut wrench. She rarely got sick but when she did, it was really crazy. Shanna made a worried noise from beside him, saying that she was going to visit Nellie now. With a swift kiss on Blake's cheek, she was gone to her sick friend.

"You don't look that good either, is there a bug going around?" Blake asked him. Michael didn't answer, clasping his temple. He made another sick noise. When the bell rang, Michael rose slowly to go to class, still complaining. He waved a slow goodbye to Blake before walking away.

Blake, who had a free block, decided to visit his sick friend. The nurse gave him an angry look that Blake didn't really understand, but let him through to see his girl friend. Nellie looked pale and sickly, looking up at the ceiling. Beside her was Ayleen, looking just as rotten. They both looked towards him once he had appeared. She said a weak 'hello' before turning her eyes back to the white wall.

"Did I mention just how much I hate you, Ayleen?" Nellie's voice sounded weird. Blake winced, knowing just how much it would kill her since she wouldn't be able to sing during Glee club. Ayleen rolled her eyes, twiddling with her thumbs.

"Hey, it takes two to tango, missy," Ayleen shot back. She, too, had a sore throat. Blake pulled a chair between both their beds, shooting Ayleen a look for explanation. Finally, Ayleen said, "We've got mono."

"Ugh, Blake, can you believe that Ayleen gave me mono yesterday? Did I mention just how much I hate you, by the way?" Nellie turned to Ayleen. Blake realised just how long they had been stuck together and had to stifle a laugh, remembering last night. Sipping his bottled water, memories flashed back in his mind.

Nellie was feeling adventurous in her alcohol induced state, dancing on the table top much to everyone's amusement. Ayleen had called for Spin the Bottle, shouting it out in the hallway. And Blake, everyone's driver for the night, was sober and smart enough to refuse. It was hilarious and amazing at the same time. The best part of the night had to be the kiss between Nellie and Ayleen. He knew how good both their mouths were, being part of many games of Spin the Bottle. But it was completely different watching two of your closest girl friends kiss. He sent Michael a picture, just to make the curly haired boy jealous.

"Did I mention just how much I hate you? I swear I'm never going to kiss you again," Nellie broke Blake's train of thought. He returned to their conversation. Their fight continued on, much to Blake's amusement. Something about how Nellie was a bad kisser anyway (not true), how Charles must have been so disgusted with Ayleen (not true), how Nellie was just sad that Michael wasn't there and that was why she played in the first place (oh, _so_ very true).

Their bickering was stopped when the door opened again. All three heads turned to see very talked about Michael, still in his Phys. Ed stuff and looking queasy. His eyes flickered with confusion as he recognised all his friends. Then his eyes narrowed towards Ayleen. Exasperated, Ayleen said, "What? Did I give you mono, too?"

"No, you left me to partner with Charles for Chemistry," Michael rolled his eyes. He waved hello to Blake before walking to the bed beside Nellie's, putting his hand over the girl's before sitting down. He was laughing when he said, "I can't believe you, of all people, got mono, Nellie."

"I can't believe all of you can still _get_ mono. I'm practically imune to it already," Blake rolled his eyes. They threw angry retorts at him. And he laughed at being called a manwhore, telling them that he wasn't the one stuck in bed for kissing too much.

"Michael?" Ayleen asked. It was finally quiet for five minutes as they all stared at the ceiling. Blake was lying down in one of the beds, waiting for his free block to end so that they could all officially leave school. Michael made a noise so that Ayleen knew that he was listening. Nellie's hand was unsurreptitiously holding his as she looked at the white ceiling. Ayleen cleared her throat before speaking again, "If you weren't at the party yesterday, how'd you get mono?"

His eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly. Nellie snatched her hand away, blushing furiously. The silence stretched on as Michael tried to avoid the question but it hung in the air. Finally, Ayleen repeated the question, although she and Blake already knew the answer. Before he was forced to say anything though, the bell rang. Nellie and Michael bolted out of the room, almost as if they weren't sick anymore, Blake following with a mischievous smile on his face.

He drove the two love birds home. And boy, was the car ride fun.


	6. Muse

Author's Note: Sometimes a story isn't happy. Sometimes different characters are dating. Sometimes that's just how I roll.

I'll have a Blellie next. Please keep on sending in your prompts as I have school soon. Five reviews please :)

* * *

**Muse**

She was a walking ghost. And to think that only a few months ago, she was mad at petty things like Monday's. Now she craved them. She craved school and how it kept her mind busy while she lay in torture at home. And perversely, she craved seeing him walking across the halls. Accidentally bumping into each other, hands grazing for a moment. There's still a flicker between them, but it's mostly gone as she walks to class alone, a shell of the happy girl she used to be.

It killed Blake to watch her suffer. But he was a Peanut Butter Brother. And he knew how much it killed Michael, too. He threw himself at algorithms, looking over their old algebra books. Then moving on to geometry, trigonometry. He was even dabbling in AP Physics just so he could get a math high and forget all the painful memories. And Blake watched them, a tortured expression on his face.

"Hey, Nellie," Blake waved, smiling gently at her. She looked up, dark circles on bloodshot eyes. She somehow managed to make her short hair look rumpled and her shirt was a lot looser than he had remembered it to be. Michael walked out of class. His eyes took in the two, before he walked the other direction. Blake winced then turned back to Nellie and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Don't," Nellie whispered. Tears fogged her vision. She had missed him but she also couldn't look at Blake. It brought back to many memories of her fun times with Michael and him. She wanted to step into Blake's arms but she knew that she'd finally break if she did. Instead she swallowed her tears, flashed him a smile and while walking away, said, "I'm great. Really excited for my gallery showing."

"I'll be there," Blake smiled. Her eyes brightened a little, knowing that one of her best friends would be there to support her. Even if the other hated her guts. She turned away before she started crying. She would not be weak.

It was hard enough that she lost all of Michael. But Nellie didn't realise how hard it was to lose Blake, too. Both her best friends, gone before she could even say "milkshakes." It helped that she had Shanna, who regularly picked her up and dropped her off now that she couldn't catch a ride with Blake since Michael was around. But it still wasn't the same. And it hurt to see that Michael was online but hadn't messaged her in weeks.

Logging off, she put her laptop away. Grabbing her pillow, Nellie curled up into a ball, tucking herself into the softness and wishing it was still hard muscle hugging her back. A ten minute walk away, Michael West watched her log off. His eyes closed momentarily, as he slowly ran a hand over his hair. Then taking a deep breath, he plunged on with his calculus homework.

"Are you going to Nellie's photography show?" Blake disrupted Michael's train of thought. The numbers he was writing were crooked as he jumped, then narrowed eyes looked towards Blake. His musings were lost to him as he glared at Blake.

"She wouldn't want me there," Michael said, coldly, before turning back to his work. But Blake would not leave it.

"Of course she would, you're her best friend," Blake was gathering his books. And "best friend" ran in Michael's ears. Because that was all he was ever going to be, but even that, he wasn't to Nellie anymore. Blake suddenly said, "I'm going home."

"Why is everyone so mad at me for fighting with Nellie?" Michael sounded frustrated. Blake rolled his eyes as he stopped by the doorway.

"Actually, it's the other way around. You're mad at everyone _because_ you're fighting with Nellie," Blake told him. Then, before Michael could think of another bitter retort, Blake was gone. Michael was left to ponder of the words. But "best friend" ran over his mind again and he looked angrily at the numbers in front of him. Blake had no idea what happened, neither Nellie or Michael had told him.

* * *

"Hey, Mikey!" Nellie called out. Michael turned around to wave. But she was running to him, a face of absolute joy. She was beautiful. And when she reached him, she looked breathless. But that didn't stop her from jumping on him in a hug. His arm went around her immediately, just beneath her bag to keep her up. He took a step to steady them both.

"What's happening?" Michael smiled up at the girl. She was still smiling, her arms around his neck. Then her hands went to grasp his face.

"A local gallery is featuring my photography in three months time," Nellie finally said, laughing like a little girl. The sound reached his ears, infectiously gleeful. He closed his eyes momentarily, savouring the high pitched squeal as he spun her, legs gripping his hips.

"That's amazing Nellie!" Michael said, smiling back up at the girl. They looked at each other, smiling, but Nellie's eyes seemed to be searching his. Before he could look away from her stare, Nellie's smile fell a little bit.

"You look a little weird," Nellie noted. He swore under his breath. She knew his face like the back of her hand, the other was meant for Blake's. Michael said nothing, only jumping her a bit in his hold. Instead of laughing, her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Michael, what happened?"

"I broke up with her," Michael finally said, his voice small. There was a flash of satisfaction in her eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. Nellie's eyebrows knit together with worry. He could see her question in her face and he swallowed, biting the inside of his mouth, trying to avoid the question. Then he sighed and finally admitted, "We haven't been getting along for a while now, you knew that."

"Actually, no I didn't. All you've been saying is that everything's fine and then turning your head away and talking to Blake," Nellie answered back. She was suddenly aware of Michael's arm on her ass, his hand gripping her hips. She grew still in his arms, then slowly untangled her legs from his waist. She looked away as she softly said, "Put me down."

Michael didn't want to, but he let her go and she dropped down gracefully on her flats. Once both feet were planted on the ground, she crossed her arms and looked at him. She seemed like she was judging, but also trying to figure out who this guy was, he wasn't her best friend. Her Michael would have told her as soon as possible. Sighing, Michael asked, "Are you going to make me admit my feelings, or what?"

"I'm your best friend, Michael," Nellie answered back. As if it meant that he was supposed to willingly admit all his feelings just because their friendship had lasted for at least ten years. But Michael rolled his eyes, taking a step. And with every step forward, she stepped back until she was trapped between a wall and a set of lockers. He was looking down at her dangerously, and her hands fell to her sides.

"Best friend's don't do this," he whispered, fiercely. Then he took her chin and pushed her face up. Recognition flashed in her eyes but his mouth was on hers before she could pull away. She let herself kiss him, closing her eyes as he pushed her into one of the lockers, her bag keeping her from slamming into the metal. She grew weak in the knees and his hand was cupping her face gently as he tongue found hers. Her hands grabbed his waist to steady herself and pull him in closer but then, he pulled away and looked down at her, repeating, "Best friend don't do this."

"But that's what we are," she spoke softly, finality in her tone. She looked broken as she turned her face away from him, looking off to the side. There was an awkward, waiting silence between the two. Until finally, she put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. She walked away from him then. But she was also walking away from them, and he stood, watching her with a hopeless look on his face.

* * *

She was on her third glass of champagne, smiling bright eyed at the guests. They were loving it, coming up to her just to congratulate the girl. For a moment, she almost forgot just how sad she was. Blake appeared out of nowhere, walking to the girl and giving her a hug. She closed her eyes, savoring the touch and missing her boys. The silence was breaking her apart, she needed them. She needed Michael back. Blake whispered that the photographs were great, especially in the candids room. She smiled, grateful that he liked it.

Stepping out of his arms, Nellie told her best friend that she was going to check out some of her own work and see how everyone else was liking it. Blake nodded, waving as he went to find Shanna to look at other sections of the gallery. The whole place was filled with everything Nellie. But she walked straight to a small room. She had begged that she would be able to put her pictures in this room, so that they weren't fully in display.

It was perfect as she placed the black and white pictures alongside each other. She hadn't gone in since yesterday when everything was being set up, so she hadn't checked out how the black and white candids looked. But someone was already there, standing in front and looking up at one of the many pictures of himself.

Michael was still staring up at all the pictures of himself, unaware that she was watching. Everything Michael was on display: happy, mad, confused. He understood why she was always taking pictures of him now, it was amazing what she could capture. And there at the center, slightly larger than all the others, was a picture of Michael and Nellie, the only one that featured the artist within the gallery. It was held away from there faces by her hand and Nellie was smiling widely. But in the picture, Michael was looking down at her, the most beautiful look of adoration on his face. It took even his breath away.

"I didn't think you were coming," Nellie finally whispered, stepping into the featured room. They were her pride and joy; many of the guests had praised her on the beautiful pictures and the model she had so wonderfully captured in her shots. She called the whole piece; The Artist And Her Muse.

"I didn't think I was coming, either," Michael admitted as he turned to face her. She stood, a image in black. The smile on her face as suddenly unsure as his eyes looked down at her. Their silence stretched as they stood staring at each other. This was Michael that she had never been able to capture before: betrayed. Her eyes watered and he looked tortured, like all he wanted to do was kiss her and make everything better between them.

"What am I doing wrong?" Nellie finally spoke up, but her voice broke in despair. People were peeping through the doorway curiously but she ignored them as she looked up at Michael, eyes blurred with tears. He swiftly took her in his arms and she found herself crying into his blue sweater, gripping him like she was afraid he would let her go.

"Oh, Nellie, nothing. Nothing. You've done nothing wrong," his voice was pained, as if he didn't want to admit to himself. He made soothing noises but it only made her cry harder and pull him into her closer. Kissing her hair, he repeated, "You've done nothing wrong, baby."

"How can I make it okay between us again, Michael?" She asked into his sweater. He sighed, breathing her in and stroking her short hair. His resolve was breaking and he found that he could no longer be angry with her, only with himself for risking their friendship with his petty feelings. But he had to take the chance, one last.

"You can let me love you," Michael said, weakly. He held her at arms length so that he could look at her tear stained face when he said it. Then he pulled her back to him. Louder, he said, "Will you just let me love you, Nellie?"

She shoulders stiffened and he closed his eyes, feeling the dread in his bones. He was going to lose her again, he knew. But then she relaxed in his arms, tightening her hold on his torso before nodding. Her head was to his heart but she looked up, nodding again. His hold on her eased until he was almost letting her go. But his hands were still lazily holding on the her waist and keeping her near him.

A small crowd had formed by the doorway, watching. She hooked her fingers on his belt loops as she looked up at him, shyly. A small smile was playing at her lips. He didn't move as she slowly went on her toes and kissed him softly. For a few seconds, he didn't react, and her eyes opened momentarily and she almost moved away, worried that she might have overstepped their new boundaries. But then a hand went to the back of her neck and kept her there.

Then he bent low and lifted her up, spinning them both and listening to her happy laughter. Smiling down at him, Nellie placed a soft kiss on his nose and made him laugh. A round of applause started and the two looked up, finally realising that there were people watching. She bit her lip, worriedly. Then she looked back down at him and said, "Best friend's don't do this."

"Best friend's don't _usually_ do this, babe," Michael finally put the girl down. He gave her one last kiss, and taking her hand to lead her out of the room. The crowd parted for them, catching on their conversation. Smiling, Michael said, "They don't _usually_ do this. But we do."

And they walked out of the gallery together: The Artist and her Muse.


	7. An Education

Author's Note: This was fun to write. Teehee. Anyway, keep sending reviews and prompts.

I'm going to start waiting a few more days before making another post so that I have more time to write. Also, school starts soon, so :/ 5 new reviews please!

* * *

**An Education**

"Where's Michael?" Nellie asked as she stepped into Blake's car. Eye Of The Tiger was only just starting to blast on his stereo.

"He's got the flu," Blake replied. Nellie crinkled her nose but said nothing else. Revving his car, Blake felt her press a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning," she smiled softly, putting on her seat belt. He grinned, shaking his head at her in wonder. Then they drove off, hair swaying with the breeze.

Wednesday's were Blake's favourite. The cafeteria was packed and the lines were crazy with students waiting to get nacho's. Nellie allowed herself to be dragged into the line by Blake as soon as she got her sandwich.

Once they were seated, Blake routinely offered her a chip, which she opened her mouth to taste before crinkling her nose. The tomatoes were always gross and she preferred making them herself. Blake laughed and started on his meal, one hand laced with Nellie's.

Everyone else joined them, asking where the curly haired boy was. Shanna frowned upon hearing that her boyfriend was sick but it explained why he had not been texting her back. Worriedly, she called his mother. Everyone else was caught in conversation while Nellie and Blake ate in silence, eyes flicking up to meet every few seconds. It was quiet conversations that described them best. Michael was the talker, but they preferred their silence and having personal conversations in private.

"We have Phys. Ed today," Nellie frowned once her sandwich was finished. Blake loved any physical activity and had no problem with floor hockey, the sport of this week. But his girlfriend, hated to do anything but take pictures. A self proclaimed clutz, Nellie hated the class with a passion fueled by the fact that she had to endure it with her perfectly graceful boyfriend. But Blake loved her for all her little quirks, finding her clumsiness adorable. He kissed Nellie on the nose, making her smile despite herself.

Still, that did not stop her scowl from growing as she walked into the gym from her lockers. Wearing tight shorts and one of Blake's shirts, Nellie, Blake had to admit, looked gorgeous. Her was pulled back with a piece of tied wrap, away from her concentrated face. He wanted to wolf whistle but the game started and the puck was hit across the gym floor. He put his game face on while Nellie lost all her prior concentration and gave up on herself. She was against her boyfriend, for gods sake, they were never going to win.

"Oi! Focus!" Their gym teacher cried out. But Nellie found herself giggling as Blake lifted her with one arm, keeping her away from the puck as he hit with his other arm. It certainly wasn't fair but it made the game a little bit more fun for Nellie. So far, she had managed to score four out of the nine goals. Blake was always trying to convince her that she was much more athletic than she thought, but Nellie denied it. Blake's team was losing by two shots when he decided to play dirty and take Nellie out of the game.

"Blake! Put me down," Nellie laughed as she classed his shoulder. He would have thrown her right over if she wasn't still holding her hockey stick and threatening to hit his face. The rest of the class was laughing at the show of Nellie's butt sticking out and Blake still managing to handle the puck. Nobody but their gym teacher took the class seriously, anyway. He only put his girlfriend down once their teams were both tied. He smiled to himself but she rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but he pulled back.

"Your hair looks sexy pushed back," Blake whispered in her ear. Nellie giggled and turned to give her boyfriend a quick kiss before moving away to get back into the game. Despite her avid refusal of anything related to Physical Education, Nellie was very good at handling sticks. Floor hockey was an easy sport because all it required was whacking peoples shins until they backed off, and trying to hit the puck away from your team's goal. Nellie did a good job at both, scoring another point. She was enjoying herself, she had to admit. It was almost as fun as Lacrosse, the only team she joined, as she boycotted every other ball sport.

Distracted by her three score streak, Nellie was making faces at her boyfriend and didn't notice her surroundings. She was thoroughly surprised to be slammed into by Charles Lumberjack, who was running too fast to stop himself. She managed to keep her footing but stumbled backwards. From a few feet away, Blake could almost hear her ankle twisting as she fell on her bottom with a small thump. She let out a quick breath and Blake dropped his hockey stick to go to her.

"It's really okay, Charles. I'm fine, Blake," Nellie smiled weakly at her boyfriend. Blake put a hand out to pull her up but she winced as she stepped on her foot. She gingerly took a step and found herself hissing in pain, biting her lip. Nellie had the lowest tolerance to pain, one of the many reasons why she hated sports. Blake bent low to check her ankle, worriedly. It was already inflamed, bruising in the edges. Nellie tried to take another step but had to admit that she couldn't. A crowd was forming around the two.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," Blake bent so that she could jump on his back. Charles was apologising profusely but Nellie just shook her head, laughing and acting brave. It was her fault for being so clumsy anyway. Shifting so that Nellie was safely on his back, Blake made his way to the clinic. One they were out of the gym, their hands entwined and Nellie put her face on his shoulder.

The nurse gave them a look as they passed through the doorway. With a clipped tone, she pointed the couple towards the beds, handing Blake an ice pack and a small towel. Nellie was smiling again as she sat on the soft mattress, pulling her legs up. Blake sat beside her, holding the ice pack to her ankle and tucking a stray lock back in her hair.

"This is why I hate sports," Nellie groaned, exaggerating her annoyance and making Blake laugh as she hid her face in his shoulder. He put an arm over his girlfriend, rubbing her back as she ranted on about her lack of grace and eternal hatred for anything physical. She was horrid, horrid. Everything but Lacrosse was evil. She hated doing anything physical because she was so bad.

"I can think of some 'physical' things you're good at," Blake piped up with a smirk, eyes dancing with laughter. Nellie gasped, pretending to be affronted as she put a hand to her chest. She playfully hit his arm at the innuendo but let him sweet talk her to forgetting about her ankle. She kissed him to stop his speech, flicking her tongue over his lips as he pushed her down on the bed. Her arms wound against his and they remained in that position for a few minutes until Blake pulled away. Nellie had hoped that he would stop talking and she was blushing as he continued his speech. Scandalised, she stayed quiet as he said, "You aren't graceful, but you're sure as hell dangerous when you're feeling physical. I mean, I'm exhausted the next day but you're amazing, you have all the energy in the world. You could teach classes."

"Teach classes on what?" Shanna's head popped through the door. She was holding Nellie's backpack in her arms. Charles followed behind with Blake's things and an apologetic look. Blake and Nellie hadn't realised that class was over. Nellie's blush increased and Blake choked on his words, his face going red. After apologising once more, Charles repeated Shanna's question, asking, "Yeah, teach classes on what?"

"PHOTOGRAPHY!" Nellie spoke loudly, grasping for normal conversation. Blake was taking particular interest in the pillow, pulling at the creases until the mark of Nellie's head has disappeared. Charles and Shanna were staring confusedly as Nellie explained the dynamics of taking a close up shot and how a black and white picture could add so much drama to the scene. Finally, Shanna put her hand up to stop Nellie from speaking. Frankly, she didn't care as long as Nellie kept on taking pictures. Letting out a relieved sigh, Nellie's hand found Blake's as they fell into a more comfortable conversation. After a few minutes, Charles offered to carry Nellie while Blake took both their bags as they left the clinic.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Blake said, sarcastically, revving up his car. Nellie was waving at Shanna and Charles, who were walking to their cars from across the parking lot. She snorted at Blake's words, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"It's all your fault, with your 'I'm exhausted but you're amazing. You should teach a class!'," Nellie punched her boyfriend on the shoulder. He made a soft 'ow' noise, rubbing his arm where she hit him. But he was laughing because she started her rant on sex jokes and how they led to embarrassing situations and compromising positions. Leaning towards his girlfriend, Blake took her chin and made her face him.

"Hey, Nell? Shut up," Blake pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They stayed in that position until Nellie finally relaxed, shoulders dropping as his hand went to stroke her cheek. She pulled away to stick her tongue out at him and he laughed, saying, "I love you, Nellie Vreeland. From your clumsiness to all your complaints. For your passionate hatred towards physical activity and your passion in bed."

"That's not as romantic as you thought it was, Blake," she laughed but kissed his cheek. Placing her hand over his, Nellie replied, "I love you, Blake Jordan. From your amazing sports abilities and the fact that you'll put anything edible in your mouth. For loving me for all of me and making love to me for being me."

And with that, Nellie placed one last kiss on his cheek before leaning back in her chair and belting herself. Smiling to himself, Blake started the car. Waiting For A Girl Like You played on the stereo; a duet version in a ballad. Joining his voice, Nellie added to Blake's melody. The setting sun and the autumn breeze added to the picture perfect scene of their voices melding together. The intensity of their opposites and the unlikeliness of them ever matching made Nellie smile in awe. She touched his arm adoringly as she wondered over their incredible mismatch. Against all odds, they made it work. And their last notes met in perfect harmony.

"Did my parents let you in?" Nellie asked as Blake leaned into her doorway. It was a regular Friday night occurrence for Mr. and Mrs. Vreeland to go on date night, most of the time with Blake's own parents. They had the house alone to themselves so Nellie twisted away her comforter and said, "C'mere you."

From the doorway, Blake moved to sit down on Nellie's bed, meeting her in a kiss. She was in another of his tee shirts, wearing barely there shorts underneath. The kiss soon turned heated and Nellie was on her back, pulling Blake closer to her. When they were both safely breathless, Blake went to check that the door was closed and locked before coming back to his girlfriend.

"How about that class, Ms. Vreeland?" Blake's eyes glinted mischievously. Nellie bit her lip as she pushed him down on the bed, hands entwining with his.

She kissed him, bending so that their bodies connected and his hands moved to the hem of her (his) shirt. He only pulled away when he heard a click and saw the flash. He shot Nellie a confused look as she shook at the polaroid picture. The picture slowly showed up of the two in a kiss. Giggling, Nellie teased,

"Photography, Mr. Jordan. I'm teaching you photography."


	8. Change

Author's Note: School starts on Monday. Keep sending in prompts though, I'll try to keep writing.

5+ new reviews please!

* * *

**Change**

"Jesus Christ," Blake whispered from the doorway, eyes widening. Michael popped up from behind him and his mouth dropped. Shanna was making soothing noises and threw an annoyed look at the two. But Nellie's head moved away from Shanna's shoulder to look at the boys.

"What are you guys doing here? Did my parents let you in?" Nellie asked. Her voice was raspy and she looked utterly haggard, her long hair tied back messily as she sat in Shanna's arms.

"I told you not to come," Shanna pointed out but motioned for the boys to come into Nellie's room. Nervously they entered and stood, looming over the two girls, awkwardly watching as Nellie buried her head in Shanna's shoulder and started to cry again. A bucket of ice cream lay finished by the left, and on the right was a bottle of unopened alcohol beside chips.

"We went to see him," Michael said and Nellie's head lifted once more as she shrieked, panic in her eyes. Michael patted her rumpled little head. And with a confused tone, Blake continued what Michael was saying, "He..um..said you broke up with him."

"Yeah, I did," Nellie wailed, dramatically grabbing another tissue to blow her nose. Tears were still slowly falling from her eyes as another depressing song came up on the speakers. Blake went to check out her depressing playlist but Michael's eyebrow rose and he offered another bucket of ice cream they had bought on the way to Nellie's place.

"If you broke up with him then why are you crying, Nellie?" Michael asked. Shanna made an impatient noise, also annoyed that Blake had changed the song to something more upbeat. Nellie started to cry harder and Blake changed it back to her depressed playlist, panicking. Nellie chose not to answer as she grabbed a pillow and hid her sobs while Shanna rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She's mourning her relationship and all the potential experiences she missed while she was in one," Shanna explained. She rolled her eyes as if they were supposed to know that. This was why she didn't want the boys coming today. It was a girls day. It was their breakup day. Of course they wouldn't understand what Nellie was going through. After a breakup, a guy would break things. After a breakup, a girl would cry over all the things she missed out on while she was with that sucker. Under her breath, Shanna mumbled, "This is why I told you two not to come until tomorrow."

"Sorry, but we love Nellie too much to stay away," Blake returned to the bed. They both sat, Michael beside Nellie and Blake beside his girlfriend. Whispering in Shanna's ear he said, "And I missed you too much to stay away."

"Blake!" Shanna hit him, affronted by his inappropriateness. But Nellie, who had heard, managed a tearful giggle. Blake smiled, squeezing Nellie's wet cheek. Michael shifted so that Nellie could lean into him while Shanna made a whispered rant towards her boyfriend on the do's and don'ts of a breakup.

Nellie tucked herself into Michael's chest, rubbing her head on the cotton of his sweater like a little puppy until she was comfortable. He pulled out her hair tie so that her long black locks could flow free. The atmosphere in the room changed as they all went silent. The music changed to a rough recording of "Everybody Hurts" that Nellie and Michael had done a few months ago. Tears seeped into his jacket as he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"We're just going to slip out," Shanna whispered. Michael nodded, leaning back on Nellie's dashboard and pulling her along on top of him. Nellie curled up over Michael's lap, still crying silently. Blake wanted to stay, mouthing at his girlfriend and they fought telepathically until he sighed and Shanna managed to drag him out of the room.

Gentle fingers stroked her hair, the other hugging her closer to him. Nellie's arms wound around his torso as she shook with tears. It wasn't that the relationship was all that great and worth crying over, but she still needed to. All the fights she had and all the times she skipped out on her friends for him. All the times he made her unsure of herself. When he had progressively ignored her growing depression until Michael had finally put his foot down and brought her to a doctor. Then there was the fact that she had almost lost them, her boys.

She had given up so much for him when she was never so sure of her feelings to begin with. Nellie was simply just afraid, afraid of being alone because they had been dating for quite a while. Afraid that that nobody would ever claim to love her like he had. Afraid that someday she would regret ever breaking up with. But giving up Blake and Michael was the last straw. She would never stop talking to them just because her boyfriend was jealous.

Still, it hurt to know that she was back in the dating world. And the terrors of being single loomed like a dark cloud. More than afraid of being alone, Nellie was afraid of being lonely. But Michael whispered endearments in her ear, telling her that everything would be all right, that he's got her and she could cry as much as she wanted. So she did, until she felt like an empty shell, numb to everything but gentle fingers stroking her hair and the sound of his voice singing to her soothingly.

Finally, Nellie untangled her legs and crawled up until she was over Michael, hands to his chest. The last of her hiccups were fading and the last of his mournful notes were dying away to a whisper of, "sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Nellie's eyes closed, exhaustion overtaking her and Michael lay her down on the pillow, covering her with himself and letting her grab his hand, their fingers entwining ever so sweetly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nellie?" Blake asked for a third time. But Nellie's resolve would not waver as she stepped out of the car with Shanna. Blake and Michael parked before walking inside the salon where Nellie was already talking to a hairdresser. Shanna was getting her hair trimmed for suport as she preferred her hair long.

"All of it?" The stylist asked, almost offended as he touched her long black hair. The gay man was wistful as he felt the long hair while Nellie explained just what she wanted. Blake and Michael sat down awkwardly as as they waited for Shanna's and Nellie's hair to be blow dried and cut.

"Wait!" Nellie called out. The hairdresser rose an eyebrow, asking if she just wanted it trimmed instead of butchered but Nellie shook her head. She called for Blake and Michael to come closer until all four of them were in front of the mirror. With her left hand she grasped Michael, and with her left she grabbed Blake. Blake took hold of his girlfriend's hand until they were all clasping hands, looking at themselves. Then Nellie nodded her hair towards the stylist and he grabbed his scissors and cut straight.

Shanna shrieked as a rainfall of long hair came down and Nellie's hair was almost a bob. They all laughed and Nellie finally let go of Blake's hand, putting her right hand over Michaels and keeping him there. He sat on the seat beside her, watching as the man cut at the edges until her hair was a pixie cut, sharp on the edges with her bangs pushed up.

"How is it?" Nellie patted her hair. Blake and Shanna immediately said that she looked amazing and it was completely different but that they still loved it. But Michael stayed silent, taking her in. His Nellie with all the quirks and her hair short. Nellie turned to him, demurely, and asked again, "How do you like it, Michael?"

"It's," Michael paused. He considered it, putting one hand up to touch her new hair and pinching her smiling cheek before withdrawing. He shrugged and made Nellie giggle before finally saying, "It looks really great on you, Nell."

Shanna made an 'aww' noise from the side, Blake standing behind Shanna's chair, her blonde hair blown out and cut straight. They made their way out of the salon, lavishly tipping their hairdressers. Shanna took the passenger seat as Nellie and Michael hopped into the back. Nellie was still consciously patting at her short hair. She had wanted it for months prior to the breakup but single life had made her more adventurous since her ex had loved her hair short. She knew she looked fine but it felt weird not having hair to push back or tie up. Michael finally put a hand out to still hers, clasping both their hands in front of them.

"I'm ready for a new life, or my old one..I think," Nellie admitted as she leaned into Michael. He kissed the top of her head and her arms embraced him. Innocently, their fingers wound together as she crawled on his lap, looking out at the autumn air. Looking up at Michael she whispered, "I'm so ready for change."

He smiled down at her, kissing her nose and looking back out the window. She dipped her head down until she was below his chin, settling herself into him. Blake and Shanna said nothing, knowing smiles playing at their faces. Michael finally whispered, "You're perfect any way you want to be, Nellie. But this is a good change. It's good for you, it's good for us."

There was a double meaning to his words. Something that Nellie would figure out months later. But she understood him perfectly as the four drove out into the setting sun. A frown tugged at her lips as Nellie finally let go of all her sadness and the troubles she had gone through for her ex in the past few months. She let go of her fears and her inhibitions and Michael's thumb traced her hand. She let go of everything as her eyes watched the sun dipping down.

Nellie shivered and Michael put his arms closer around her. As they ran over a pile of leaves, Nellie looked out at the flash of yellows, oranges and reds with a small smile. She let go of everything holding her back and opened herself up for change.


	9. Christmas

Author's Note: Ughhhh, school. Anyway, keep sending reviews and prompts and I will try, try to keep writing. Like always, 5 new reviews please :)

* * *

**Christmas**

"How about this one?" Blake pointed out to the fir tree. But Nellie crinkled her nose for the fourth time that hour, turning away and walking ahead. Their hands were entwined and she gently pulled him along.

"Do you like this tree?" Nellie asked as they stopped by a big one. Blake shook his head, it wouldn't fit their living room.

They had been walking around for the past hour, looking for the perfect Christmas tree for the Vreeland household. Blake's backyard had a fir tree, so they didn't bother looking for one for his family. He pointed out at another tree but Nellie shook her head. They disagreed with all the trees. Too long, too short, too big, too skinny, too pokey, too perfect.

By the time they had reached the end of the selection, the two were fighting as to weather it was even environmentally friendly to buy a tree. Their gloved hands clasped each other for warmth. They wore matching gloves and scarves, a coincidental gift to each other.

"I'm not going to get a tree that won't even cover a fourth of the presents, Blake!" Nellie told her boyfriend. She shook her head, short hair swaying with her. Blake sighed again.

"Well your living room is filled with furniture so you can't exactly buy a huge one, either," Blake replied, rolling his eyes. Nellie stayed silent, glaring at him. She knew he was right, he practically grew up in her house, but she didn't want to admit it. It her family's tree god dammit, why did he have to pick it out. Blake waited out her silence with a sigh, of course she would throw a tantrum. After all the stress for midterms and having to pick out a gift each for family and friends. And it was probably her time of the month as well. So like a good boyfriend, he shut the fuck up.

Which wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do as they walked along another row of trees. Nellie's kept in anger only made her boil over, she needed to vent. But Blake knew her tricks and wasn't going to push her to the edge by saying anything. It was his silence that put her off. Why did he have to be so understanding, fucking hell, she wanted to fight. She wanted to scream, she wanted to fuck but she was on her period. Damn the mood swings and her ever silent boyfriend.

"How about this-" Blake started to say.

"No!" Nellie snapped at her boyfriend. He turned to her, a shocked look on his face. She pried her hand away from him so that she could cross her arms. "I don't want that ugly tree, I want a big fat one that takes over the living room so that we can't even move. I want to make eggnog and make Christmas pudding but you wouldn't take that cooking class with me so I'm useless! I have tons of homework to do and you're keeping me here for too freaking long. And you know what?"

"What?" Blake hugged her to him. She tried to fight him but she was a tiny little pixie, covered from head to toe. Her voice was muffled in his jacket so he asked her to repeat what she said.

"It's really hard to shop for boys, I have no idea what to buy you and Michael," Nellie whispered ever so softly that Blake almost didn't catch what she was saying. She felt the rumble of his laughter and his herself further in his jacket. He finally understood the cause of her bad mood.

"Well I know what you can get Michael: a kazoo. He's been rolling around like a hungry puppy since he caught sight of this old fashioned one at the music store," Blake told his girlfriend. She humphed into his chest, her shoulder relaxing a bit.

"And what about you, Mr. Perfect At Everything, I Don't Need Anything," Nellie lifted her head to look up at him. Blake was smiling amusedly at her, a dimple showing on his perfect face.

"I don't need anything but you, babe," Blake answered. Nellie groaned.

"You are so cheesy sometimes," Nellie hugged him harder and went on her tiptoes. Smiling she said, "But I love you for that."

"I love you, too, my little queen bitch," Blake gave her an Eskimo kiss, bumping their noses sweetly. Nellie giggled at the name and the beautiful sound reached his ears, warming his heart.

"Sorry, I'm on my period, which sucks because it's midterms soon and it'll be so distracting," Nellie explained.

"At least you won't have it when we go to New York," Blake offered. And Nellie sighed, gratefully. Only he could handle her this way, making everything seem much better. And she was suddenly excited, they would be gone for a week until. Spending Christmas Eve alone before coming back and spending it as a Vreeland-Jenner-West-Hendes clan. Seven nights without even Michael and Shanna, who were going skiing.

Nellie tipped her head up to give Blake another kiss. Then she gasped as she felt the softest touch of snow on her nose. Blake looked up to see little snowflakes falling and stuck out his tongue to feel the ice melt. He laughed like a child, the sounds so infectious that Nellie found herself joining in, all her earlier troubles gone.

"Oh! What about this one?" Nellie pointed out to a dark fir tree. It was about Blake's height and only a few feet wide. Nellie could already imagine putting the decorations.

"Perfect," Blake said. But he was looking down at the girl in his arms, with her pink cheeks and her eyelashes catching tiny snowflakes. She was the prettiest little thing and he wanted to keep her forever.

Nellie gently pulled him towards the owner so that they could buy the tree and finally go home.

"You like it? That's great!" Nellie said into the phone. Blake was making hot chocolate because he was always better in the kitchen. Michael had called only a few minutes ago to greet the couple Merry Christmas. Smiling she said, "Tell Shanna we both said thank you for the gifts. We'll see you two tomorrow. Bye, Mike."

Blake handed her a mug as she settled into the couch. Nellie played with the newest addition to her necklace charms, a small silver microphone that Blake had made with a small diamond as the mic, while waiting for Blake to come back from the kitchen again. He put the plate of chocolate chips down and joined his girlfriend on the couch.

"Okay, here," Nellie finally pulled out her gift. She had made Blake wait forever until he had almost forgotten it was even Christmas. He undid the ribbon as the clock struck one in the morning. But she felt her fatigue leave as she was overcome with excitement.

"Coupons?" Blake asked as he opened the book. The little booklet had at least two hundred pages on it with different printed coupons. He was flipping through and not really reading the fine print. He gave a confused look as he said, "Coupons for what?"

"Me," Nellie smiled. She flipped to one part of the book and pointed to a page of coupons. Blake looked down, eyes widening. Nellie explained, "I really couldn't find anything cool to get you. And since you said that you didn't need anything but me, I got you-"

"You," Blake sounded breathless with amazement. Pulling his girlfriend into a hug, he laughed. "I love it. I love you, Nellie Vreeland."

She giggled and pulled him into a kiss, her hands clasping his face and her eyes fluttering closed. Then he pulled away to flip over the pages, looking closely this time. She watched him adoringly as he stopped by one page every few seconds until finally he laughed and reached one of her special pages.

"A coupon to hot and steamy..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, biting her lip and looking away. But he laughed and gave her another swift kiss. Gently he ripped the coupon out of the book and flashed it. With a mischievous smile on his face, he asked, "Do I get to use this now, or what?"

She looked at the coupon he was holding out to her, reading the text. A look of understanding passed through her eyes as she tucked the coupon in the back pocket of her jeans. Then she stood up and added another log to the fire.

"One hot and steamy coming up," Nellie gave him a naughty smile. Then she launched herself at her boyfriend in a heated kiss.


	10. Count Down

Author's Note: So school's really hard. Anyway, I'll be putting up two more fics in the next two weeks. One more Michellie and one more Blellie.

Reviews are loved :)

* * *

**Count Down**

10.

"Do not be late," Nellie heard Shanna's commanding voice through the phone. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I won't, I won't. I'm just going to have dinner and then Blake and I'll be on our way," Nellie told her best friend. Then she snapped her phone shut as Blake's figure appeared on the open sliding door.

"Blake, good to see you," Nellie's mom put her arms out in a hug. Blake bent so that he could reach her small form.

"Nice of you to have me, Mrs. V," Blake replied as he gently pulled away. The food was just being finished so Blake shuffled over to Nellie who had dropped ungracefully on the couch. He sat on the arm rest, looking down at her exhausted form.

"Why are we going again?" Nellie mumbled. Blake looked his regular, adorable self in a white button down and black slacks.

"Because we love our friends," Blake told her, brushing her long bangs away from her face with gentle fingers. Nellie made a sad face, crinkling her nose at the same time.

She had pulled on her sweats right after showering, hair still wet as Shanna called. Now Nellie wondered why she was even being dragged away from her safe little haven. Blake put a hand out and helped Nellie up. Then they made their way to the dinner table.

9.

"So it's football season now, isn't it?" Nellie's brother asked Blake. He nodded politely and they fell into conversation about linebackers and football things that Nellie honestly didn't care about.

Nellie chewed on her string beans like a child, pushing at her food with a fork. She didn't even realise that everyone had stopped to watch her. When her eyes rose to meet theirs, she looked defiantly back until they all returned to their conversation, smiles on their faces. Nellie went back to eating her food, but Blake's hand touched the small of her back for a moment and she froze before leaning into the touch.

"Do you want more, sweetie?" Her mother passed the dish but Nellie shook her head, stuffing her mouth with more string beans and chewing with vigour.

Blake's hand left as he reached for a glass of water and Nellie bit her lip to keep the smile from her face as she felt her brother's eyes flick towards her. She wondered how this dinner, of the hundred's that Blake Jordan had attended, managed to be the most awkward and infinite event.

Finally, the ice cream was pulled out. To which both Nellie and Blake politely refused and escaped to her room.

8.

"Nellie, that dress is fine," Blake spoke into the pillow. For the past thirty minutes, Nellie had been stressing over what to wear, trying on outfit after outfit.

"You haven't even looked!" Nellie threw a plush toy at him but Blake just groaned and hid his face further into the cushion. The door opened and Nellie's mother walked in.

"Oh, honey, you look perfect," She told her daughter from the doorway. Nellie took the hairbrush from her hands with a smile.

"Really? Okay," Nellie twirled once and the door closed again, leaving her alone with a bored Blake Jordan.

Slowly, Nellie applied eyeliner and mascara, biting the side of her lip in concentration. Damn make up and its amazing ability to smudge. She finally stepped back with a smile, grabbing her tube of Chapstick and swiping her lips.

"Finally!" Blake turned as Nellie stepped out of the bathroom. Then he did a double take as he took her in. She looked innocent in a white dress, fluttering a few inches above the knee. Nellie had clipped back her black hair and he was caught in her eyes.

"Do you like it? Should I change? I should never listen to my mom, I'll go change," Nellie made to move past him towards her closet but he grabbed her arm in a panic.

"Don't change!" Blake said, shocking Nellie. She turned back with a confused smile on her face. Mumbling, Blake said, "Don't change. You look...beautiful."

"Oh," Nellie's eyes widened at the compliment. Then she smiled and pulled him out of the room, saying, "Come on, we're gonna be late and Shanna's going to kill me."

He followed her, completely aware of the hand holding his and staring down at it with a growing smile on his face.

7.

"All set?" Blake tweaked the mirrors as Nellie belted herself in. She sat back with a nod.

"All set," Nellie answered, turning on the stereo. She accepted the song with a shrug as the first notes of More Than Words played. Not exactly a party starter but still fitting to her vocal range, so she sang along. Blake joined in as he started the car and they drove to Shanna's.

Nellie was blushing by the time the song finished. She didn't know why, but something about the thought of a new year got her thinking about Blake and her. Not that there was anything, but she was hopeful. He reacted to her in a dress. Or at least, finally noticed that she was an actual girl.

Blake was tapping on the wheel, trying to seem cool. But he was really just failing at acting normal. Which confused him because most of the time, he could keep his emotions in check. It must have been dinner and talking about the future. It got him thinking about a future with Nellie.

Blake glanced to the side and noticed Nellie looking right at him. He raised an eyebrow but she just smiled and shook her head and didn't look away. He turned back to the road, hyper aware of her watching eyes.

6.

"He cleans up well," Shanna whispered in Nellie's ear as she hugged her friend. Blake walked away after the initial greetings, set on finding his best friend. Shanna pulled Nellie to the drinks.

"How often did you two walk underneath the mistletoe?" Shanna asked. Nellie choked on her champagne, gasping for breath.

"How about zero," Nellie wheezed out, still coughing. Shanna rolled her eyes, making Nellie realise that she probably didn't believe any of it. "Shan, I'm serious. We haven't kissed."

"Whatever, we'll see about that New Year's kiss," Shanna rolled her eyes and walked away. Nellie's mouth dropped, half offended and half embarrassed at every little idea that popped in her head.

"And here I was thinking she was a good little Christian girl," Nellie mumbled to herself. She took another sip from the champagne shoot, carefully this time just in case someone else wanted to suggest she kiss her best friend.

Turning away from the drinks, Nellie walked towards Charles, who had a deck of cards in hand. He held out the set and started tricks with her, making the short haired girl laugh.

5.

"Damn, is that our Nellie?" Michael whistled low as Nellie walked across the room. He watched her dress move fluidly with each step and then settle once she stopped in front of Charles. Flicking his eyes towards Blake, Michael said, "She's hot dude."

"Who, Nellie?" Blake looked away from Michael, trying to keep his blushing face away from his best friend. "She's still Nellie to me, bro. We're like, best friends."

"Whatever," Michael rolled his eyes, smiling at Blake, utterly amused at his best friend's reaction. He shoved at Blake. "I don't think she'll still be Nellie to you after tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake shot Michael a look. Michael raised an eyebrow but Blake didn't want his brain to think of un-best friendly ways around Nellie.

"I'm just saying that I'm not the only one that would aim for a New Year's kiss with her," Michael motioned to Charles with his head, subtly. Blake breathed out, keeping his silence, and Michael spoke again, "Do you still think you want to be like, best friend's?"

4.

"Hi," Blake said as Nellie approached him with a glass of champagne. Her dress fluttered to a halt as she stopped in front of him.

"Hi," Nellie looked up at Blake, a smile on her face, so infectious that he felt a grin growing. Nellie asked him, "Are you having any fun?"

"About as much as you," Blake shrugged. Nellie laughed, taking a step and twisting so that she was standing beside her best friend and looking out at the half-drunk crowd.

"Who's a potential?" Nellie whispered, a conspiratorial tone in her voice. Blake glanced down at her before looking back at all the guests. "I was thinking maybe Charles. He seemed to like the dress. What about you?"

"Shanna," Blake managed to say neutrally. He shifted on his feet, realising just how uncomfortable he was with this conversation. Nellie looked at the ground, hiding her face. Blake didn't notice, caught in his own wave of jealousy.

"That's great, I hear she's a great kisser," Nellie spoke, too sharply. Blake looked at her, confused.

3.

Nellie wasn't really listening to Charles, she just needed a reason to get away from Blake. It was easy to pretend to hear what Charles was saying because he didn't exactly care either way.

Blake walked into the living room and Nellie laughed to make it seem like she was vaguely interested in what Charles was saying. From the corner of her eye, Nellie could see Blake watching her. Then he was gone and Nellie relaxed.

"I don't even know why I'm trying to piss him off so much," Nellie said out loud. Charles, who was speaking, glanced at her, amused.

"Because you've been in love with him since 9th grade, Nellie," Charles answered. Nellie flinched, realising that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. She shoved him gently but he laughed, knowing that he was right.

"Whatever, he told me he's going after Shanna tonight," Nellie mumbled. Charles rolled his eyes.

"Please. You barely have to do anything to get him to be jealous of me," Charles comforted Nellie. "Here, I'll show you."

And with that, Nellie stilled and let Charles put his hand on her arm, smiling grandly. She giggled at their little act, actually enjoying herself and forgetting for a moment that Blake was watching.

2.

He stood only a few feet away, but the walking to the other side of the room meant drawing attention to himself and he wanted to watch a bit more, if only to seethe for a while longer.

Blake honestly couldn't believe that he was so green with jealousy, but he was. And Nellie was letting Charles put his slimy hands all over her. Charles looked over Nellie's shoulder towards Blake and shot him a smile. Blake felt himself go hot, seeing red, but forced himself not to do anything.

"Okay everyone," Shanna entered the room, Michael in tow. "Countdown starts soon."

Blake wasn't listening because Nellie finally walked away from Charles and was getting herself a drink. Blake watched her as she took a shot of tequila, classy girl that she was.

"Pour me a glass of whatever you're having," Nellie hadn't even realised that Blake walked across the room and was standing right behind her. Giving him a wry smile, she took the bottle of scotch and managed to get a bit into a cup, already a little tipsy.

"Looks like Shanna and Michael took our choice kisses," Nellie noted as she looked towards their two friends, sitting beside (technically on) each other on the couch. Blake followed her gaze. "Got a back up for yourself?"

"Nope," Blake's nose crinkled. Nellie giggled and Blake's face slackened and his eyes softened as he watched her. Unconsciously, he reached up to touch her face.

"What?" Nellie asked, shocked by the touch. She placed a hand over his, gazing up at him curiously.

"You're beautiful, Nellie," Blake whispered. She smiled softly, eyes crinkling. He bent bent down, putting his hands around her waist. "You're just so amazing and I'm glad I met you. You saved my life."

"I love you," Nellie whispered, surprising herself more than Blake. He whispered the same words and she smiled, reaching up for him.

He pulled her in tighter so their chests met. Their foreheads met first, then their noses touched gently. The count started but they were lost in each other's eyes, after years of hidden feelings. He bumped their noses playfully, then gently put his face closer so that their lips were almost brushing.

Nellie wound her hands tighter around his neck as Blake gripped her waist closer to him. Everyone was shouting out but they heard nothing, looking into each other's eyes. The room disappeared in a haze of them, alone in their own world. Just like it had always been for the two.

1.


	11. Of Peanut Butter and Milkshakes

Author's Note: Okay, honestly. Blake and Nellie were my original pairing. But you've got to appreciate Nellie and Michael's friendship. They're the best friend type couple. Ugh, so jealous right now.

Anyways, keep sending prompts + reviews. Five new ones please.

* * *

**Of Peanut Butter and Milkshakes**

"Honestly, dude, I seriously think you should just grab her and kiss her," Blake turned his head to face Michael, who was sitting on the desk chair with his head in his hands. Blake sat up on his bed to say, "You know, _wham bam thank you ma'am_."

Michael choked on his words, incensed by what Blake had just suggested. But after hours of talking and hours talking for the past few weeks, it was starting to get to Blake. Besides, Nellie talked about him like crazy, too. As if her talking to Shanna wasn't enough, she needed a guy's opinion on this. And apparently, Blake was the only other guy she cared to tell. Sometimes he hated being a best friend.

"How can you just say that?" Michael asked, offended. He looked up at Blake with panicked eyes. For almost two months, Michael was obsessing over becoming something more with Nellie. But he wasn't sure if she had been single for long enough. He wasn't sure if he was going to be a rebound. He wasn't sure if he even minded.

"Because you're a guy, Michael," Blake sighed, frustrated. He ran a hand over his hair as he leaned back on to his wall. Michael imitated him, then looked up at the ceiling. Continuing, Blake said, "And you know, you've got..needs."

"Thank you, Dad!" Michael blushed.

"I'm just saying!" Blake felt his face go hot as well. He shrugged, "She's been single long enough, trust me. Besides, she wanted to break up with him much sooner than she actually did. Nellie's been virtually single for the past half year. And she's got needs, too."

"Blake!"

"I'm just saying!" Blake smiled now. Michael threw the pillow he was hugging at Blake, who caught it easily. Michael left soon after, having to go home for dinner. But their conversation didn't leave his mind. It ran through his head until Monday rolled along and they picked up Nellie on the way to school. It ran through his mind in Chemistry on Wednesday, when they were disecting a frog. It ran through his mind even as Nellie walked ahead of him.

Michael was hardly trying to resist as her tiny hands clasped his and pulled him along. She pushed the door with her butt, still smiling mischievously. He groaned, knowing this was probably not going to end up well.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't be here," Michael tried telling her but Nellie just laughed and dragged him in further.

"Michael, we've been to the kitchens more than we go to actual class," Nellie threw her hand up to emphasise her nonchalant remark. The head chef rolled his eyes at the two but smiled in an amused way. Only for the those two and their blonde haired friend would he allow into his kitchen. The chef noticed their entwined hands and his eyes sparkled merrily. Ah, young love.

"Just because we have a free block does not mean we're supposed to take advantage of the substitute," Michael told Nellie. Her hands left his and he missed the warmth. But she bent down, searching a lower cupboard for something. He was suddenly not so worried as she arched it up, peanut butter in her hands.

"Of course we're supposed to take advantage of the situation," Nellie retorted, affectionately. She still rummaged in all the drawers until she had everything she needed. Turning to him, she said, "I'm starved, so why can't we just live a little?"

Setting them out on the table, Nellie asked Michael to find the blender. They stood side by side, looking at the assortment of items. Two very long straws were beside spoons. There was a jar of peanut butter beside a glass big enough to be a small vase. A pack of marshmallows lay unopened. And finally, there was the huge tub of vanilla ice cream.

"I feel like this is a really bad idea," Michael noted as they stared down at the ingredients. He put his lip to the side, worried. But Nellie just punched his arm, gently.

"It'll taste amazing... I think," Nellie reassured him, although she wasn't so sure herself. It was much easier to make a vanilla milkshake, but the peanut butter was in honour of her boys: The Peanut Butter Brothers. And she was their milkshake for obvious reasons.

"Everybody loves milkshakes," Michael couldn't hide his amused smile as he remembered their conversation a year back. Nellie blushed but managed a wry smile before turning to the blender.

Grabbing a big spoon, Nellie dug into the ice cream and put a large chunk in the blender. Unsure of how much peanut butter to use, Nellie scraped off half the jar, Michael muttering about the percentage of cholesterol. She rolled her eyes and told him that he didn't have to worry about getting fat as she added a little bit more of the ice cream. Michael was leaning back on to the counter, watching her as she measured just a little bit of milk.

"Wait, Nellie-" Michael tried to stop her and moved in closer but Nellie wasn't listening. She pressed the highest level on the blender and within seconds they were both splattered with bits of cold ice cream. She gasped as she turned the damn thing off, feeling the ice cream on her cheek. Sighing, Michael continued, "You forgot to put the lid on."

"Yes, I think I realise that now," Nellie snapped. But she looked up at Michael and started laughing. He joined in as he saw parts of her face splattered with vanilla and chunky peanut butter. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until a lot of the vanilla had fallen and melted off.

"Here, let me," Michael whispered as Nellie put her hands to her face to wipe of the mess with a wet napkin. His fingers rubbed out the worst of it. Then he took a small bit and tasted it. Nellie's eyes widened as she saw his finger disappear into his mouth. He shrugged because it still tasted good.

Taking another napkin, she did the same to Michael's dirty cheeks, running a gentle finger over his nose. He watched her as she bit her lip, moving in closer. After a few moments, she stepped away but he grabbed her hand and she looked back.

"Missed a spot," Michael pointed to the top of his lip, where just a dot of peanut butter rested. Smiling, Nellie rose on her tiptoes and placed her mouth of his, licking away the peanut butter. He smiled, gripping her hips and pulled her in close. She had to admit that it really did taste good, coming from his lips.

They swayed on the spot and he leaned back on the counted, taking her with him. She stood between his legs as their kiss deepened. Then after a few minutes she pulled away, blushing. Pointing to the blender she mentioned, "The ice cream's melting."

Chuckling, Michael found the lid to the blender and placed it on top. He held on to the cover as he pressed the on button. Nellie watched in wonder, amazed at how everything mixed together.

"What would I do without you?" Nellie smiled, still staring at the mixture.

"Wipe your own face," Michael said. She rolled her eyes at his literal comment and he laughed, smiling down at her. They settled on to the bar stools as he poured the drink into the glass. She sprinkled a few small marshmallows on top of the concoction, popping one into his waiting mouth. While he chewed, Michael said, "Go ahead and taste it."

"We both should," Nellie said, looking down at the glass. It wasn't that appealing and she could still see bits of peanut butter. But Michael took one straw and she took another. Their noses touched as they both sipped the milkshake.

It tasted like vanilla. And the peanut butter got stuck inside the straw. Michael started laughing as Nellie groaned, just another one of her failed plans. He gave her a soup spoon and they ate the half-liquid substance while Michael did his regular "I told you so" speech.

"It tastes good though," Michael reassured her. Her nose crinkled as she eyed the peanut butter jar. Opening the lid, Nellie stuck a finger inside, ignoring Michael's complains about hygiene and how nobody would be able to use that peanut butter but her. He would have said more but she ran her peanut butter finger over his bottom lip, quieting him.

"It tastes good, but you taste better," Nellie whispered, mischief in her eyes. Leaning towards him, she placed her lips right where the peanut butter was, sucking at his bottom lip.

They didn't pull away until the bell rang, signalling that their last class was over. She was flushed and he pressed one last chaste kiss on her lips as they rushed out of the kitchen. They waved at the head chef, who was sitting on a cafeteria table with one of the assistants. He winked at the couple, amused at their guilty faces.

They ran to get their bags from the library, sneaking in after their class left. Giggling like children, they raced down the halls, holding hands. Blake was leaning against his red convertible, on the phone, when he finally spotted them.

"There you are, I've been trying to call you. Did you two spend the whole block hooking up, or what?" Blake asked. Then noticing their flushed faces, he made a grossed out noise and put his hand in a stop sign. "Don't answer that and just get in. I don't want to be late for my date tonight."

Still smiling, Nellie let Michael open the passenger door for her. He bowed then shut the door behind her, jumping into the back seat. Blake rolled his eyes, then shot Nellie a look for the jar of peanut butter she was holding. She merely shook her head, biting her lip. "Party Rock Anthem" started playing on the radio and Blake started the car.

"We made a milkshake but we failed," Nellie finally blurted out. She held up the jar, explaining. Blake laughed.

"There was peanut butter flavoured ice cream in the kitchen fridge that you could have used," Blake told the two. Michael groaned from the backseat. That would have made their lives a lot easier.

"But it wouldn't have been as fun," Nellie defended her mistake. Michael smiled and agreed, it would not have been as fun. Musing, Nellie turned back to look at Michael, who rose an eyebrow at the look in her eyes. Smiling, she said, "We should make milkshakes more."

The car slowed to a stop in front of Nellie's house and she stepped out. Michael moved in front catching her hand as he shut the back door. Sitting down in the passenger, Michael leaned out as Nellie bent down to their level. His mouth found her ear and his breath tickled her neck as he whispered,

"What time do I pass by your yard?"


	12. All Those Times Make Up This Moment

**All Those Times Make Up This Moment**

10.

"C'mon," Blake put a hand out but Nellie shook her head, crinkling her nose. The lake looked lovely but she suddenly wasn't feeling like it. Besides, she wasn't sure if the bikini she was wearing was the swimsuit type or the sunbathing type. The cloth material was seeming pretty sunbathy at the moment. Nellie shooked her head at Blake again. Blake rolled his eye, warningly saying, "Nellie.."

"It's cold," Nellie threw her hand out to shoo him away but Blake bent down so he was kneeling in front of her chair. His hands went to hold at the sides of the chair and Nellie held her breath as his face inched closer.

"It's summer and you're wet with sweat," Blake pointed out. Nellie scoffed, trying to hide her disappointment. She had expected something more romantic to come out of his mouth. But it was Blake and she was Nellie. 'Nuff said. Nellie could hear Shanna's laugh in the distance as Michael pushed their rowboat around. She put her shades away so she could give Blake an annoyed look. He was blocking the sun on her feet. But there was something in his eyes that scared Nellie.

"No. No, no. No!" Nellie stood and tried to back away but one arm was already around her waist as he dipped to catch her legs from beneath her. "Blake!"

Then with a large splash, she was in the water trying to swim back to surface. Blake was laughing from beside her while Nellie spluttered and gasped for air.

"Told you, you'd like it," Blake smiled. Nellie found that she couldn't stay so angry at him when he was smiling at her like that.

"The water's still cold," Nellie mumbled and Blake pulled her to him. Treading for the both of them, Blake put his arms around the tiny girl. She could feel the beating of his heart right over hers, hearing her own right in her ears.

"Still cold?" Blake asked. Nellie shook her head, looking away. It was an innocent question, it was an innocent intention. But the thoughts in her head were not so innocent. Damn the lake and it's cold water. And damn her swimsuit that was actually just meant for sunbathing instead of swimming.

9.

"The sexual tension between you two kind of suffocates me," Michael told Blake, managing to shrug casually and shiver with disgust at the same time. He was going to start riding with his girlfriend from now on, if Blake didn't mind.

"Yes I do freaking mind, you're going leave me alone with her?" Blake let out a frustrated breath, gripping the wheel a little too tightly. Michael feared for his life a little, Blake wasn't an amazing driver to begin with.

"Who knows, maybe you guys can park or something," Michael suggested. Blake shot him a look. Park? Seriously?

"Hi!" Nellie walked up to the convertible, unaware of the conversation about her. Blake and Michael looked away, mumbling their hello's as she got into the backseat.

Adjusting the front mirror, Blake caught sight of Nellie's outfit and let out another breath. She was wearing a dress. She never wore dresses but she was wearing one and she looked great. It was red with white polka dots and her cheeks were pink and she looked great. Blake couldn't stop staring because Nellie looked great with her hair clipped up and her blue belt and her red dress with the white polka dots.

"Dude, we're gonna be late for class," Michael nudged Blake. Nellie finished rummaging through her bag and looked up just as Blake trained his eyes back on the road. It was going to be a helluva long year.

8.

The fall wind was blowing leaves down so Blake had to put the roof up. Looking out the window, Nellie smiled at the shower of reds, oranges, and yellows. Blake flicked his glance sideways to look at her before realising that she had turned her face to stare right at him.

"Your hair's still wet, you could get sick," Nellie noted. She turned up the heater with one hand as she patted Blake's head with another.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting so long," Blake's eyes closed momentarily at her touch, before flicking back open and on to the road.

"I don't mind waiting, it's fun watching your practices," Nellie spoke under her breath as she withdrew her hand from his hair. She looked back out the window, swallowing.

The car was silent but Blake didn't bother to turn on the stereo. It was comfortable between them, like it had always been. He didn't understand what Michael was saying about tension.

Nellie and Blake had known each other since their diaper days, going into high school didn't change the fact that Nellie and Blake had given each other lice in first grade. It didn't change the fact that they used to make mud cakes and climb trees. They were still Nells and Blakey. Blellie.

"You just passed my house," Nellie suddenly said and Blake twitched, waking from his reverie. He swore but Nellie laughed. "It's fine, we'll go to your place to do homework and I can just walk home."

She stayed for dinner. And his mother tried to keep the excited smile from her face, noting the silver necklace Blake gave Nellie for her birthday. Blake drove Nellie home and made sure to walk her to the door.

7.

Their football team had just lost. They had lost. They. Lost.

Nellie watched worriedly as Blake threw his helmet down and sat on the sidelines, head in his hands. A lot of the team was fighting each other but Blake was quiet, fighting himself. Shanna was hugging Michael but even he looked utterly exhausted and disappointed in himself.

"You were great out there, Blake," Nellie said as he piled out of the lockers and towards the parking lot. She pushed herself off of the bleachers and fell instep with him.

"There were a bunch of recruiters watching," Blake replied, pushing his hair back.

"You're only a junior. Besides, you're better at basketball, anyway," Nellie told him. "And it's only the first loss, your team'll do better next time."

"That's not the point, Nellie," Blake rolled his eyes. But Nellie was patient.

"Hey," Nellie sat on the hood of his car, catching his hand and making him stop to look at her. "I thought you were amazing."

Their hands entwined as Nellie looked up at Blake. He finally noticed that she was wearing another dress underneath a white cardigan. It was blue.

And Blake suddenly wasn't so disappointed in the loss. But he also realised what Michael meant.

Nellie's eyes bore into Blake's as they watched each other. Their hands remained clasped as figures walked past his car. Nellie shivered but she wasn't sure if it was the cold.

"I'll take you home," Blake finally said and let go of her hand. He shuffled to the driver's side.

"We're going to the party, right?" Nellie slipped into the passenger seat and turned to Blake.

"Everybody's just going to try to get wasted since today was such a bummer," Blake sighed. Nellie patted his cheek before facing the window once more, letting out a quiet breath.

Nellie changed into jeans and a tank-top. Very much like something Nellie would wear, Blake approved. Then they went to the party.

6.

"You guys are so childish!" Nellie's nose crinkled. It felt like middle school all over again, except instead of soda it was alcohol.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ayleen pulled Nellie into the game. Half of the party was outside flirting and drinking and being totally sexual. Her closer friends were in the den taking a break from all that. What she didn't understand was why they had to play spin the bottle. But it was better than being hit on my a bunch of potheads with acne since Blake and Michael were around. A bunch of other guys were already settled in a circle. Nellie took a seat next to Michael, much to Blake's disappointment.

Nellie could feel her blush as she felt Maxwell's tongue brush her lip. It's not that she wasn't enjoying it. But it was still weird to make out in front of all her friends. And some people weren't exactly enjoying the show. One auburn haired football player had his eyes trained on his drink as he waited for the minute to be up. With a disgusted sigh, Blake chugged the rest of the cup and Nellie finally pulled away from Maxwell.

"Oi! No homo!" Blake protested as the bottle spun towards Michael. The group burst into laughter as Michael blushed at the thought of kissing his best friend. Blake spun again while everyone was still laughing. And ever so gently, it stopped right at Nellie's foot. The smile slowly fell from her face.

The group made whooping noises as Blake and Nellie looked at each other, surprised. It's not that they hadn't kissed before, but they liked each other now so the past times barely counted.

"C'mere you," Nellie sat up and Blake leaned forward.

On their knees, they moved towards each other from across the circle. Nellie held her breath as Blake caught her eye, trapping them in his. His fingers touched her cheek ever so gently and her eyes fluttered close.

Then their lips brushed and both their eyes shot open. Slowly they backed away, blushing. They were not aware of the wolf whistles.

5.

Michael was a total slob when it came to eating burgers. It dripped, he plucked out the tomato, and his bites were way too big for his mouth. Blake was eating his burger quite neatly for someone that was eating a burger. He took good bites. Hot little bites just big enough so that he could chew it in his hot little way.

Nellie felt the blush going to her face and looked back down at her pasta before Blake noticed that she was staring. He went on with his eating and she went on with hers.

She liked to eat healthy things, mostly salads or sandwiches. Blake eyed Nellie as she tackled her pasta, the big noodle dropping with a soft splat. Nellie made a disgusted face and moved quickly enough not to have anything fall on her, she didn't like eating messily. Not that Blake minded.

Her mouth formed an 'o' as she sucked on a noodle loudly. Blake's eyes watched her, enthralled by the circle of her lips. She smiled victoriously and he finally looked away, completely aware of his creepiness.

4.

"Oh, dear lord. Get me out of here," Nellie whispered once they walked into the party. Blake made a grab for her before she could slip out the door and drive off. He entered the house, his smile twitching on his face as he took in the crazy number of balloons. God, he hated perky people.

Putting on a cheerful smile, Blake pulled Nellie towards the drinks and grabbed a bottle of Absolut and a bottle of Sprite for the both of them. She took a bag of chips in her arms and looped her fingers on his jeans, letting him lead her like a daddy with his child.

"Oh God, what do we do now?" Nellie groaned once they had settled into one of the rooms, hidden from everyone trying to grab her ass.

"We get so fucked that we don't remember tonight by tomorrow," Blake smiled, holding out the bottle. Nellie took a swig, scrunching her nose at the burn. Blake followed after.

Thirty minutes later, Nellie was giggling at Blake. He grinned like a fool, tucking a strand of hair back into her ear. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, her eyes bright and looking straight into his. They stared at each other for a few, too long, seconds.

"Admit it, you're having fun," Blake broke the silence. Nellie's smile changed and she looked down at the bed, shyly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nellie whispered. Blake reached out to tuck another strand of hair back into her ear. They both held their breaths at the touch. "With you around, everything's more fun."

"Yeah," Blake whispered, looking straight into Nellie's heart. "I guess so."

3.

Blake started shuffling as he waited for Nellie. He walked back and forth, tapping his locker with a knuckle each time he passed it. Class had ended ten minutes ago, where was she?

"I'm here! I'm here!" Nellie ran through the halls, envelopes in hand. She grabbed Blake's hand without stopping, tugging him into her jog towards the choir room, empty for the afternoon.

They stood in silence, stool in between them. Nellie took a shaky breath and Blake squeezed her hand, smiling at her nervously. She took one envelope and passed it to him, then took her own. With a nod, they ripped them at the same time. Blake breathed out and Nellie allowed herself to smile.

"Safety schools, done. Show me NYADA," Blake said. Nellie bit her lip and passed him his NYADA results, taking her own. Blake mouthed 'three, two, one' and they both looked down to look at their results. Nellie froze and Blake let out another breath, slower this time.

"I didn't get in. Did you?" Blake looked up, ready to congratulate the girl. She shook her head, still looking at her results. Then Nellie looked up and smiled at him.

"Who needs NYADA when we've got each other? NYU, here we go!" Nellie said. Then she crumpled the envelope and shot at the trash can. With a small giggle, Nellie took Blake's hand and pulled him towards the door. He hesitated.

She was lying. But she wanted them to be together.

Nellie looked back, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Then he started walking and they left the room. Together.

2.

"This is why I should never drive," Nellie groaned as they got out of his car and started walking across the school parking lot.

"What would be the point of me teaching you, then?" Blake laughed, adjusting his tie. Nellie pulled her dress down lower as they walked into the school and straight to the gym. Many students were already running around with their robes on, square hats in hand. Nellie stopped suddenly, taking it all in. Blake looked back and paused as he waited for Nellie to compose herself, hair falling over her eyes as she looked down at her feet. Then he moved back to her and put his hands over her shoulders, giving her a questioning look.

"We're graduating," Nellie mumbled. Blake smiled softly at her nervousness. He placed a hand to push her chin up to look at him and she managed a wobbly smile. He almost kissed her then, because she was so adorable.

"FUCK YEAH, WE'RE GRADUATING BITCHES!" Michael shouted as we walked into the room. Blake and Nellie jumped apart, a shocked laugh coming from the both of them. Grabbing his hand, Nellie started walking to the robes. They were graduating.

1.

It wasn't everyday that he could see her with her hair blowing with the wind, feet on the dashboard and seat leaning back. It wasn't every day that she couldn't stop smiling as she listened to him singing along. It wasn't everyday that you took a road trip to the place of your dreams before college. No, it wasn't everyday that you took it with the love of your life.

Blake looked down at Nellie, tucked into the seat with her knees curled into her as she lay asleep. They would be switching shifts soon but he didn't mind driving the long road, just staring at her serene face, a smile still tugging at her lips. She shifted, eyes opening and focusing on him. She smiled bigger and mouthed a hello to him, then he turned back to the road. Nellie's eyes traced his silhouette, pausing at the fullness of his eyelashes and then the curve of his lips. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this boy.

Nellie was already tugging her luggage out of the trunk when Blake shut the car off in front of their apartment complex. He laughed at her squeal as the heavy bag dropped on the ground, still chuckling when she huffed at him. Then he moved towards her and she let him carry all their bags by himself, leading the way into their apartment. It was empty but for a vase of flowers the realtor thoughtfully left for the two. Nellie took the thick mat from Blake's arms and unrolled it across, then she threw pillows on top and softly collapsed in the mess.

Blake joined her, tucking a strand of her hair back into her ear as she turned to him. With the smile, Nellie scooted closer to Blake until he wrapped his arms around her tiny little body. He could feel her heartbeat, hear her breathing, sense the very Nellie of her.

"We're home," Nellie whispered, ever so softly, like she didn't want him to hear. Blake smiled.

He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

THE END


End file.
